


100 Things #65 (He-Man)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [65]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #65 (He-Man)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this completely on [](http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/profile)[**4bdnsn0wflake**](http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/) because she requested it.

“By the power of Greyskull!”

Prince Adam held his sword aloft as he yelled and was immediately surrounded by a fierce white light. When he stepped forward he no longer wore his modest yet stylist clothes. Instead he was now dressed in a harness type contraption that under any other circumstances would be considered bondage gear. His faithful companion the cowardly cat Cringer was transformed into a horrible, snarling animal that wore a helmet that looked to be a cross between something made by Lego and the skin of a triceratops. Strange though it might be as far as the castle was concerned they made an effective first line of defense.


End file.
